


Ladybug Fairy Sheriff

by supernaynay



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, With a bit more fluff added on, just a big ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gracie had on bright pink fairy wings, a red skirt that looked like a ladybug and a sheriff’s badge.</p><p>Derek knew that he couldn’t look at Stiles yet or they would both crack up so he just sat against the headboard, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the kisses from his husband and pup.</p><p>Stiles broke after kisses were done being given. “So pup what is going on with today’s outfit? It’s an interesting combination of things.”</p><p>Gracie gave him a look that was completely Derek “I’m the Sheriff of the ladybug fairies.” The duh was heavily implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybug Fairy Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit was inspired by the daughter of a friend of mine. The Sheriff's badge just screamed Stiles and Derek's daughter to me. And of course I had to throw in pregnant Derek because really at this point I just can't help myself.

They both heard her coming, Stiles didn’t need werewolf hearing to know that their baby girl was about to come barreling into their bedroom. Gracie may be a werewolf and was capable of stealth but she was also definitely Stiles’ kid and she loved to be loud and make an entrance whenever possible.

Gracie ran into the room and yelled. “Daddy, Papa wake up!” She then vaulted herself onto their bed. “It’s Christmas, get up now.” She thought about it for a few seconds and added “Please.”

Derek couldn’t do anything but groan into Stiles neck so Stiles spoke for both of them. “Good morning to you too Gracie.”

“Sorry Papa...good morning. Up now please.”

Stiles was trying very hard to hold in the laughter at Gracie’s outfit. They wanted her to be herself and she has been picking her own outfits since before she could even talk. “How about you give Daddy his birthday kisses first?”

At that, Gracie slowly crept up the bed and snuggled along Derek’s front the best she could. “Sorry I forgot Daddy, happy birthday!” She proceeded to kiss all over Derek’s face until he stopped her by starting to kiss her back.

“It’s okay pup, thank you for the kisses.”

After the kisses had stopped Gracie looked at Derek with her “serious face”. “Can I give the babies kisses too? I promise to be nice.”

“Of course you can, just let me sit up a bit first okay?”

“K Daddy, Papa help.”

Stiles gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Of course pup, besides I have to give Daddy birthday kisses from me too.”

“Babies too!”

“You’re right, the babies too.” 

Stiles helped Derek sit up a bit, until recently he wouldn’t have needed the help but he was carrying twins this time and he was almost to his due date. So he let Stiles help him and let Gracie try to help. That is when he finally saw her outfit.

Gracie had on bright pink fairy wings, a red skirt that looked like a ladybug and a sheriff’s badge.

Derek knew that he couldn’t look at Stiles yet or they would both crack up so he just sat against the headboard, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the kisses from his husband and pup.

Stiles broke after kisses were done being given. “So pup what is going on with today’s outfit? It’s an interesting combination of things.”

Gracie gave him a look that was completely Derek “I’m the Sheriff of the ladybug fairies.” The duh was heavily implied.

“Well okay then Sheriff. How about you come help me with breakfast before Dziadek gets here?”

“Okie dokie Papa. If you’re good today I’ll let you be my Deputy.” Derek couldn’t help but snort.

Two hours later breakfast was over and the presents had been opened. Stiles and Gracie were in the kitchen making desserts for the pack Christmas dinner/Birthday party later. Derek was upstairs taking a nap and John had gone over to Melissa’s so they could exchange gifts and he could help her bring over the food she was bringing for the dinner.

Gracie was in the middle of decorating cookies when she stopped and looked at Stiles with her “worried face”. “Papa do you think I’ll be a good big sister?”

Stiles kissed her on the forehead. “Of course you will pup. You already love the babies so much and are so protective of them. Plus your Aunt Laura and Grandma Talia were really great at being big sisters.”

She nodded still looking a bit worried but went back to decorating cookies. “Thanks Papa.”

The rest of the day was filled with cooking, Gracie playing with new toys and more napping. 

That night was filled with pack, kids playing, too much food and pain for Derek. 

He went into labor as his birthday cake was being cut up. Stiles and Gracie stayed with him the entire time that he was in labor.

Charlotte “Charlie” Stilinski-Hale was born at 11:58 on December 25th.

Oliver “Ollie” Stilinski-Hale was born at 12:02 on December 26th.

And Gracie really was an amazing big sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I forget how hard it is to write endings. 
> 
> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek. Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
